championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Aftershock 5 - Dark Tower
}} Good afternoon, hero! What can I do for you? :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley Summary Your investigation into the events at Camp Lantern has taken you from Africa to the Qliphothic Realm. While searching for a way back to Earth you discovered that not all of the soldiers listed as casualties of Operation Demonflame were in fact dead. A small group of troopers had managed to survive by taking shelter in caves near the portal. You rescued many of the soldiers, returning them to the temporary shelter of the old VIPER fortress. As you battled your way through a small army of Qliphothic Horrors, more servants of the Kings of Edom slipped into the cave and took the remaining veterans captive. You pursued them, but your path was blocked by Demoiselle Nocturne, one of DEMON's Inner Council. When defeat seemed inevitable, Nocturne opened a portal to the tower in which both Luther Black and the last UNTIL troopers are being held captive. She fled through it, warning the world was about to end. Objectives The last Demonflame veterans are somewhere in the tower. Find and rescue them. You can rejoin the story by using the transport in UNTIL HQ. Aftershock #5: Dark Tower * Rescue the UNTIL soldiers Dark Tower * Talk to Ramirez ( ) ** I have to be quick. ** Today is Terminus. For the Horrors, it's like Christmas, Halloween, and the 4th of July all rolled into one. It marks the death of this world and the beginning of the end for another. The old avatars die and are replaced with new ones. The Kings of Edom themselves are present for the crowning of new avatars. ** All of the Horrors in the tower have been fattened up with pure chaos energy--they're nearly bursting with it. Their sole purpose today is to serve as tasty treats for the Kings when they arrive. They want to be eaten! They believe they'll be reborn when the Avatars enter a new world to consume. ** When the Kings arrive? ** Yeah. Don't even think about fighting them. The Avatars are strong; the Kings themselves are elemental forces of destruction and chaos. ** I don't have a problem with the Kings chowing down on their servants, but the Avatars have placed put some of our men in cages to act as sacrificial lambs. (name), you have to get them out of there! ** When you defeat a Horror, it should leave behind some residual chaos energy. Gather this energy up. When you have enough, move near a cage. The energy should bleed into the cage and destroy it! ** Robinson, myself, and a few others are locked in the throne room with the Avatars. I hope to see you there! * Rescue UNTIL Soldiers (0/5) ** Free Wu ( ) ** Free Leforge {map|The Tower of the Kings|660 16 1459}}) ** Free Normansson ( ) ** Free Petrovski ( ) ** Free Balcaceres ( ) * Kings of Edom arrive * Go to the Throne Room * Defeat the Supreme Serpent In Progress Use the transport in the UNTIL HQ to return to the story. :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley On Completion Rewards * (Variable) Exp * (Variable) Notes Cage Breaking Instructions * The Horrors on this map drop Chaos energy when defeated. Move over the glowing orb to collect it. * Collect 10 stacks of Chaos Energy (look for the status icon below your health bar) to gain a glowing Chaos aura. Move near a caged UNTIL soldier while the aura is active to destroy the cage. * Rescuing all 5 soldiers earns a special reward. * The Chaos energy dissipates quickly so move fast!